<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rainbow Connection by SnailArmy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115220">Rainbow Connection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnailArmy/pseuds/SnailArmy'>SnailArmy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mechs Femslash 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. Carmilla (Musician), The Bifrost Incident - The Mechanisms (Album), The Mechanisms (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, F/F, Lesbians in Space, dubious science (referenced), no beta we die like the yggdrasil system, once again, this made my roommate sad but i think it's funny so do with that what you will</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnailArmy/pseuds/SnailArmy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>odin/carmilla has been in my heart for a long time but only now do i have the courage to write something about it </p>
<p>prompt: music</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr Carmilla/Odin (the Bifrost Incident)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mechs Femslash 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Mechanisms Femslash Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rainbow Connection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When she heard the knock at her door, Odin didn't even bother to look up; just deepened her scowl and pressed the door release as she continued to read over some contract or other. Even with fair warning, she was not pleased to be disrupted from her work for such unpleasant matters. </p>
<p>Four armed guards entered, and between them stood a tall woman dressed in black with a shock of brightly colored hair who seemed far more at ease than her captors. Odin barely had time to take all of this in before the alleged prisoner was striding forward, stopping just in front of Odin's desk with a sweeping bow. </p>
<p>"Ah, Lady Odin, a pleasure to finally meet you." The stranger smiled with far too many teeth. "Shall I introduce myself properly?" </p>
<p>Odin stared at her for a long moment. Then she nodded towards her guards, sending them away, though Geri and Freki would stay close outside her door. "Why are you here."</p>
<p>"I'll take that as a yes! My name is Doctor Carmilla, but you may feel free to call me Doctor. As for your question, well," another too-sharp grin. "you have a song to sing."</p>
<p>This was really too much for the All-Mother. She stood up from her desk and began to pace, perplexed at the audacity of this interloper. The doctor didn't move, just watched her with unsettling intensity. </p>
<p>After a long moment, Carmilla spoke again. "It seems we have gotten off on the wrong foot. Perhaps a gift would be in order then." Seeing that she had piqued Odin's curiosity (it was always the curiosity that got them in the end), she continued to speak, leaning on the fine oak desk with languid ease. "I can tell you the history of your system. The giants who forged it, upon whose corpses you built your society. I can tell of your own sins, Odin, how you lost that pretty eye of yours and where it is now. Do you understand me? Do you want to hear more?" </p>
<p>Odin had ceased her pacing and was staring at the floor, avoiding the stranger's gaze. If what she said was true... Who was this woman? What did she want? "I understand." The voice she heard was raspy, weak. Unbecoming of a dictator. She cleared her throat, met the Doctor's gaze and tried again. "I understand. But surely you came to me with more than petty blackmail. Tell me something I don't know." </p>
<p>Here, finally, Carmilla's smile broke into a laugh, just for a moment. "Darling, we'd be here til your sun burned out. No, I came here for one very specific purpose. I know how your world ends, and we're going to make it happen."</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Odin was never entirely sure where Carmilla had come from, or what she <i>really</i> wanted, or any number of ostensibly important things about her. She did know one thing, though. Carmilla played the song of the Void. Not only that, but she had the scientific know-how (and ethical flexibility) to advance the Bifrost project by years. </p>
<p>Somewhere along the line, they had become closer than simple business partners. Payment and bribes had devolved into gifts of affection, threats gradually giving way to sweet nothings. Such was it that Odin found herself smoochin on that hot vampire, just days before the Ratatosk was set to make its initial (and final) launch. </p>
<p>Without warning, Carmilla stood up, dumping Odin off of her lap in an unceremonious heap. "Well, darling, it's been wonderful, but I think it's time for your solo. Good luck with the big launch!"</p>
<p>Before Odin could compose a single rational thought, Carmilla had vaulted out the sixth-story window and was gone into the night. Immediately, she called for her guards, but even the combined forces of Huginn and Muninn couldn't find so much as a trace of her. It was as if she had vanished into thin air, same as she had appeared so long ago. </p>
<p>Odin was inconsolable, in the sense that she refused any attempt at consolation. There was nothing to be sad about, she reasoned. Doctor Carmilla was nothing more than a convenient tool to be used, and she had served her purpose, and she had left. There was still work to be done, preparations to be made for the launch. Odin threw herself into her work, pushing all thoughts of Carmilla from her mind. If the press conferences were cut short, and her launch speech seemed distracted, well. All slights would be negligible in the face of her people's apotheosis. </p>
<p>Still, as Odin stared unseeing out the glass wall of her personal observation chamber, she could not shake the feeling that the song was wrong. The symphony of the void surrounded her, but there was something missing, or out of key, or present that should not be there. A thrum of a five string base that could once have been a heartbeat. A voice raised in harmony. The faintest echo of a ukulele. </p>
<p>No matter. The song would end the same way, regardless of the singer. </p>
<p>Somewhere outside her cabin door, Thor raised his master key to the lock of an ostensibly empty passenger compartment, and the final stanza began.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so this is a really interesting wikipedia article <br/>https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Voluspa</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>